


all wrapped up

by Bitway



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i had to write them and so i did, not outright said but they bfs, still in the early stages tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: There was nothing else to do in Ren's room besides wait for him to return.
Relationships: Sendou Aichi/Suzugamori Ren
Kudos: 20





	all wrapped up

Aichi's gaze dipped down into his lap, hands grasping onto the fabric of his pants. He gulped, nervously taking small peeks around the bedroom. It was nice, definitely different from his. There were more decorations, things thrown aside. Posters hung on the wall, notebooks still open on a desk, a low table that was supposed to be set up for when Aichi had arrived. Not messy, but not as tidy as his room was.

This room was definitely Ren-like.

The boy tried not to look around too much. It felt rude to do so without the owner of the room here. Of course, he knew Ren wouldn't mind. He had told him to 'make himself at home' the moment he stepped into his house. But Aichi was afraid that he might break something, touch or see something he shouldn't.

God, he wished Ren would hurry back already.

Tetsu had dropped by not long after he had, saying that he needed to speak with Ren about…something. It was probably Foo Fighter business that Ren wasn't too keen on dealing with, but Tetsu insisted on needing the leader's help. He had apologized for taking Ren away from Aichi, though assured him it wouldn't last long.

Unfortunately, for Aichi it felt like Ren was taking _forever_ to return.

He considers taking out his deck and looking it over. They usually played a game or two before Ren tried to drag Aichi into another game he currently fancied.

Just as he was about to pull out his cards, a cold breeze struck him. Hands had gone to his arms instead, intent on heating himself up. Had it always been chilly in here? Perhaps he hadn't heard the air conditioner turn on.

Aichi lifts his head, now having a better view of the room. He wanted to find a spare blanket to use to cover himself with, one that was easy to access and wouldn't look as if he'd been trying to snoop around. His gaze eventually falls onto the fabric at the corner of the bed. Black fabric tossed upon others- an extra blanket, perhaps?

He bites at his lip, debating if he should take it or not. It's only when he shivers again does he take it. When he does, the 'blanket' unwinds and reveals-

"R-Ren's coat…?"

Aichi nearly drops it upon the realization. This was his old coat that he used when they first met. He hardly seen it on him these days- he didn't even know he still had it! Should he even be touching this? Should he even _wear_ this? Well, it was better than him going underneath his blankets and hogging his bed.

"Sorry, Ren…" He mumbles. _'I'll explain when you get back.'_

He puts the coat over his shoulders, easily fitting into it. He hardly need to grip onto it to make sure it wouldn't fall off. It rested on him, providing him warmth from the cool air.

As he warms up, Aichi takes in the scent coming from the coat. Used recently or not, Ren's aroma still lingered upon it. There was a floral scent, one he recognized from the shampoo he always used.

His cheeks flare up when realizing he was smelling the boy's coat. It was a little embarrassing, and he was glad that Ren wasn't here to tease him about it. That didn't stop him from pulling the coat tighter around him. It was warm and smelled like Ren. Having this around him felt as if the older boy was embracing him too. He didn't want to let this feeling go, not until he returned.

A soft sigh escapes him as he lets himself fall onto the bed. Eyes lingered at the door with a pleading look, wishing he would return soon before shutting. He tells himself that he's only resting his eyes.

Ren would be here soon.

And he'd be awake to see him.

~…~

"Aichi," Ren calls out his name. "I'm back~!"

He hums as he pushes the door open, happy to finally be freed from Foo Fighter duty and back to spending time with Aichi. Excitement filled his heart, especially as his eyes had landed on the boy, still on the bed where he'd left him.

"Oh, I suppose I was gone for too long…" He sighs softly, almost whispering.

Aichi was curled up on his bed, fast asleep. And instead of being bundled under some blankets, he was using his coat. The scene made his heart melt.

"How cute." A smile curls on his lips as he slowly steps forward. He's careful not to make a sound. As tempting as it was to waken Aichi from his slumber, he doesn't.

Once by the bed, he looks at the boy's sleeping form. Hands reach out to gently brush a few blue strands away from his face. Fingers linger on his cheek before pulling them away. Ren leans down, lips gently pressing against Aichi's cheek.

"You'll get more when you wake up," he whispers by his ear. Aichi gives a whine and Ren chuckles softly. He was always cute, no matter what.

Content, he sits on the edge of the bed, the part that Aichi hadn't taken up. He slowly moves back, getting onto the bed to lie down beside him. Arms wrap around Aichi, pulling him closer so their bodies could touch.

Ren nuzzles him at the nape of his neck, giving him another gentle kiss. Aichi lets out a soft murmur, and Ren can only imagine his reaction upon waking up like this.

Now he only hopes that he'll be the first one to wake up so he could see it.


End file.
